1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to door and window grill structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grill structures are in common use as protective means particularly in connection with combination screen and storm doors. The grill segments are secured together in various ways.
Traverse rods are commonly used and secured at their respective ends by screws or other means as through perimeter channel or frame members.
In securing the ends of the cross or tie rods which hold the framework of the grill together, one end has to be held against rotation as the other end is being secured as by a screw. This is an awkward handling in assembling the grill structure.
It is desirable to provide means such that in the installation of the rods in being disposed through channels of the frame members, that the rods engaged within the channels to be held against rotation.